gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
List of GeGeGe no Kitarō manga chapters
The following is a list of the GeGeGe no Kitarō manga chapters. Rental Manga Released from 1960 to 1964. Shonen Magazine First Run Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō (2nd Run) :Serialized from May 7, 1986 to April 22, 1987. Garo The Birth of Kitarō :Published March 1966. *The Birth of Kitarō (remake of Ghost Family and Ghost Family: The Birth of Kitarō) Kitarō Yawa :Serialized from June 1967 to April 1969. *Kitarō Yawa 1 (remake of The Boarding House) *Kitarō Yawa 2 (remake of The Boarding House) *Kitarō Yawa 3 (remake of The Boarding House and An Appointment with Death) *Kitarō Yawa 4 (remake of An Appointment with Death) *Kitarō Yawa 5 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-Musume) *Kitarō Yawa 6 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-musume) *Kitarō Yawa 7 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-musume) *Kitarō Yawa 8 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-musume) *Kitarō Yawa 9 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-musume) *Kitarō Yawa 10 (remake of A Walk to Hell) *Kitarō Yawa 11 (remake of A Walk to Hell) *Kitarō Yawa 12 (remake of A Walk to Hell) *Kitarō Yawa 13 (remake of A Walk to Hell) *Kitarō Yawa 14 (remake of Mizugami-sama Comes to Town) *Kitarō Yawa 15 (remake of Mizugami-sama Comes to Town) *Kitarō Yawa 16 (remake of Mizugami-sama Comes to Town) *Kitarō Yawa 17 (remake of Mizugami-sama Comes to Town and In the Face of the Enemy) *Kitarō Yawa 18 (remake of In the Face of the Enemy) *Kitarō Yawa 19 (remake of The Strangest Showdown) *Kitarō Yawa 20 (remake of The Strangest Showdown) *Kitarō Yawa 21 (remake of The Strangest Showdown) *Kitarō Yawa 22 (remake of The Strangest Showdown) Bokura :A series of picture book adaptations of various Kitarō stories. :Serialized April 1, 1968 to April 1, 1969. *Neko-sennin (remake of Neko-Sennin) *The Cruise to Hell (remake of The Cruise to Hell) *Yōkai Bat (remake of Obake Nighter) *Ghost Train (remake of Ghost Train) *Yasha (remake of Yasha) *Top Yōkai (remake of Top Yōkai) *Western Yōkai (remake of The Great Yōkai War) *Yōkai Makura-gaeshi (remake of Makura-Gaeshi) *Diamond Yōkai (remake of Diamond Yōkai) *Mōryō (remake of Mōryō) *Suiko (remake of Suiko) *Yōkai Tenome (remake of Te-no-Me) *Iso-Onna (remake of Iso-Onna) Kitarō's Vietnam War :Serialized from July to December 1968. Tanoshii Yochien :Serialized October 1, 1968 to November 1, 1969. Final chapter published August 15, 1971. *Yōkai Keukegen (remake of Yōkai Keukegen) *Yōkai Sazae-oni (remake Sazae-Oni) *Odoro-odoro (remake of Odoro-Odoro) *The Secret of Tantanbō (picture book version of Yōkai Castle) *The Mysterious Mirror Yōkai (remake of Mirror Battle) *Top Yōkai (remake of Top Yōkai) *The Great Yōkai War (remake of The Great Yōkai War) *Yōkai Yashi-otoshi (remake of Yōkai Army) *The Mystery of the Electric Yōkai (picture book version of Electric Yōkai) *Yōkai Dori-ubume (remake of Ubume) *The Secret of Makura-gaeshi (remake of Makura-Gaeshi) *Kitarō Mini-Manga #1 - Kami no kebari no deei *Kitarō Mini-Manga #2 - Kitarō's Traffic Control *Kitarō Mini-Manga #3 - Kitarō's #119 *Kitarō Mini-Manga #4 - Chameleon *Kitarō Mini-Manga #5 - Oyama Zoo *Kitarō Mini-Manga #6 - Yōkai Ball *Yōkai Nopperabō (remake of Nopperabō) *Yōkai Hiderigami (remake of Hiderigami) *Yōkai Jūkoryū (remake of Yō-Kaijū) *Daruma Yōkai (remake of Daruma) *Nobiagari (remake of Vampire Tree) *Vampire Elite (remake of Johnny in the Mist) *Yōkai Buru-buru (remake of Yōkai of the Mountain Pass) *Geta Yōkai (remake of Geta Battle) *Iso-onna (remake of Iso-Onna) *Wanyūdō (remake of Diamond Yōkai) *Miage-nyūdō (remake of Miage-Nyūdō) *Ushi-oni (remake of Gyūki) Shonen Sunday Shogakukan Learning Magazines From 1971 to 1972, publisher Shogakukan released various Kitarō stories (mostly remakes of previous stories) in an easy to read format for children just learning to read. Yoiko Released from October 1971 to April 1972 *Shiranai-hito niwa tsuiteika nai de (remake of Johnny in the Mist) *Yogoshica dame *Invisible Yōkai (remake of Korean Magic) *Ōkubi (remake of Ōkubi) *Obake of the Forest *Nopperabō (remake of Nopperabō) *Akashita (remake of Akashita) Yochien Released from October 1971 to April 1972 *Sara-Kozō (remake of Sara-Kozō) *The Tale of Umibōzu *Miage-Nyūdō (remake of Miage-Nyūdō) *The Tale of the Top Obake (remake of Top Yōkai) *The Tale of Vampire Elite (remake of Johnny in the Mist) *Obake Baseball Team (remake of Obake Nighter) *The Tale of Ubume (remake of Ubume) 1st Grade-2nd Grade Released from September 1971 to November 1972 ;1st Grade *Mizutora (remake of Suiko) *Cactus Yōkai (remake of Ushirogami) *Makura-Gaeshi (remake of Makura-Gaeshi) *Iso-Onna (remake of Iso-Onna) *Kasa-Bake (remake of Kasa-Bake) *The Great Yōkai War (remake of The Great Yōkai War) *Odoro-Odoro (remake of Odoro-Odoro) *Akaname (remake of Akaname) ;2nd Grade *The Great Yōkai Trial (remake of The Great Yōkai Trial) *Tenko (remake of Tenko) *Amanojaku (remake of Ama-no-Jaku) *Electric Yōkai (remake of Electric Yōkai) *Sazae-Oni (remake of Sazae-Oni) *The Western Yōkai (remake of The Great Yōkai War) *Yama-Jijii *Dracula (remake of Hand) 2nd Grade-3rd Grade Released from September 1971 to April 1972 ;2nd Grade *Yōkai Attack *Yōkai Mirror (remake of Mirror Battle) *Yōkai Hōkō (remake of Yōkai Hōkō) *Keukegen (remake of Yōkai Keukegen) *Diamond Yōkai (remake of Diamond Yōkai) *Yō-Kaijū (remake of Yō-Kaijū) *Yōkai from the South (remake of Blood Battle Etiquette) ;3rd Grade *Tsuchigumo 3rd Grade-4th Grade Released from October 1971 to November 1972 ;3rd Grade *Yōkai Ashimagari (remake of Yōkai Ashi-Magari) *The Cruise to Hell (remake of The Cruise to Hell) *YōkaiKamanari (remake of Kamanari) *Yōkai Kami-sama (remake of Kami-sama) *Yōkai Hakaki *Akuma Belial (remake of Akuma Belial) ;4th Grade *Yōkai Daruma (picture book version of Daruma) *Nupperabō (picture book version of Korean Magic) *The Man-Eating Island (picture book version of The Man-Eating Island) *The Tanuki Kingdom (picture book version of Yō-Kaijū) *Shinigami (picture book version of Shinigami)'' *The Witch's Doll (remake of ''The Witch's Doll) *Ōkubi (picture book version of Ōkubi) 4th Grade Released from October 1971 to March 1972 *Dorotabō (picture book version of Dorotabō) *The Yōkai from South Asia (picture book version of Yōkai Army) *Akashita (picture book version of Akashita) *Kasha (picture book version of Reverse Mochi Murder) *Byōbu-Nozoki *Neko-Musume Appears (picture book version of Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume) 1st Grade (second run) Released from April to November 1972 *Daidarabotchi (remake of Daidarabotchi) *The Ghost Train (remake of Ghost Train) *Nobiagari (remake of Vampire Tree) *Yōkai Nurarihyon (remake of Yōkai Nurarihyon) *Yōkai Fukuro-Sage (remake of Fukuro-Sage) *Neko-Sennin (remake of Neko-Sennin) *Kamikiri *Kitarō's Nap Kitarō and Nezumi-Otoko Released August 1 to October 1, 1973 *Poisonous Cat *Death Critic *The Nekogami Faith Shonen Action Manga Sunday GeGeGe no Kitarō Challenge Series Serialized from August 16 to December 13, 1977 Shukan Jitsuwa Seinen stories The first two Shukan Jitsuwa series depicted Kitarō as a young adult and featured much more adult scenarios, including some sexual content. Zoku GeGeGe no Kitarō :Serialized from July 21 to December 29, 1977 Shin GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sports Era :Serialized from January 5 to June 22, 1978 Shonen stories Shin GeGeGe no Kitarō :Serialized from June 29 to December 14, 1978 Monthly DonDon :Serialized from April 18 to June 27, 1980 Ōbora Kitarō Poplar Shigeru Mizuki's Obake School :Released from June 1980 to December 1983 *Obake Baseball Team (picture book version of Obake Nighter) *Yōkai School (picture book version of Miage-Nyūdō) *Yōkai Rally (picture book version of Yōkai Rally) *Ghost Train (picture book version of Ghost Train) *Odoro-Odoro (picture book version of Odoro-Odoro) *Blue Train No. Obake *The Great Obake Space War (picture book version of UFO Space Stormtroopers) *A Ticket for Cat Street (picture book version of A Picture for Cat Street) *Vampire Charan-Poran (picture book version of Johnny in the Mist) *Obake Class 3-A (picture book remake of Terebi-kun and Yōkai Manor) *The Great Yōkai War (picture book version of The Great Yōkai War) *Obake Restaurant (picture book remake of Nopperabō) *Obake Computer School (picture book remake of Neko-Sennin) *The Radio Controlled Dai Kaijū (picture book remake of Dai Kaijū) GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Country :Released from July 1987 to July 1988 *Yōkai Excursion *Exploring Obake Village *Yōkai Magician *Yōkai Candy *Yōkai tako gassen *The Great Fireball Battle *Toilet Yōkai *The Sea Adventure Shonen Poppy :Serialized from August 22, 1980 to June 27, 1981 Yuki-hime-chan and GeGeGe no Kitarō Comic BonBon Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō :Serialized from September 15, 1985 to August 30, 1987 Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari :Serialized from November 1990 to March 1993 Monthly Shonen Magazine :Serialized from June to September 1987 GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kitarō Jigoku-hen TV Magazine GeGeGe no Kitarō: Strange Yōkai Tales Media Factory Shigeru Mizuki's Strange Yōkai Tales Other Collections *The Complete Kitarō Collection *The Complete Shigeru Mizuki Manga Collection * GeGeGe no Kitaro